


Menace in my Bed

by Playing_god



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Possessive Behavior, based off the colors music vid, creepy people in here just warning y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Badlands Prep! Where the students are out of control, and really just there for the drama. </p>
<p>Just a few quick tips to help you survive. <br/>1. Josh Dun doesn't do sharing.<br/>2. Don't mess with a tiny kid wearing an oversized varsity jacket.<br/>3. Ashley knows everything about anything.</p>
<p>Have a great year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably shit lmao  
> Please tell me what you think though!

“Wear my jacket?” Josh asks, pecking the smaller boys cheek. “It'll give me good luck.”   
“You don't even have to ask Jay, besides I think I wear the jacket more than you do.” Tyler jokes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, Josh always got affectionate before his games, especially the big ones.   
“If anything happens tell me right?” Josh asks, he was always so overprotective of Tyler. Worried that if he left the smaller boy, he'd get broken.   
“You know I'll be fine Jay, no one will mess with me with your jacket on.” Tyler assures, before pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, and skipping away. “Good luck babe!” He calls back, he knew josh wouldn't need it, but he said it anyways.   
\---

“Let's go get snacks!” Tyler shouts to Lynn during halftime, quickly putting Josh's jacket back on, and letting the cool air hit his bare legs.   
“No Ty, halftime is almost over, and I don't want to get up!” She complains, tugging at the younger boy's sleeve.  
“Well I'm going with or without you!”   
“Ty, Josh will kill me if anything happens, please don't!” But Tyler had already disappeared into the mass of people. “Fuck!” Lynn exclaims, rushing to find her friend, if anything happens to Tyler she'll be dead. 

Tyler couldn't care less what would happen to Lynn, because all he was thinking about was the five bucks Josh gave him, and how good hot chocolate sounded. Tyler knew no one would even look at him the wrong way (unless they had a death wish) while he was wearing Josh's jacket.   
He gets a hot chocolate, and some skittles for Lynn, he felt bad for just leaving, she was probably flipping out. As the boy starts to head back someone grabs a hold of the jacket sleeve, making him spill his drink.   
“You're Dun’s thing aren't you?” The boy asks leaning in close to Tyler's face, still holding the sleeve. “Tell him Jimmy says hi, and that he has good taste.” The boy adds before pressing a wet kiss to Tyler's face, and walking off.   
“Josh is going to be so upset.” Tyler mumbles, scrubbing at his cheek.  
\---

“We won!” Josh cheers, picking Tyler up and twirling him, making the smaller boy let out a giggle. “Why the long face?” Josh asks, keeping Tyler in his arms, and nodding towards Lynn.   
“Well, you see Jay, there was a bit of an incident, and it's not Lynn's fault it's mine.” Tyler informs his boyfriend, feeling Josh's grip tighten just a bit.   
“What happened?”   
“I really wanted snacks, and Lynn didn't, but I was being a brat so I just ran off without her. And everything was fine, but then when I was going back, this guy grabbed my arm, and was really scary, but he let me go. It's not Lynn's fault.”   
“Are you okay? What did he do?” Josh questions, quickly scanning Tyler for any harm.   
“He said his name was Jimmy, and asked if I was yours. Then he said you had good taste, and to tell you he says hi. Then he kissed my cheek.” Tyler informs his boyfriend, Josh's grip getting tighter again.  
“I'm sorry baby.” Is all Josh said before burying his face in Tyler's neck. “It's all good Lynn, it wasn't your fault.” Josh adds. “Now let's forget about Jimmy, and go have fun!” Josh picks Tyler up, and spins him around again, he would not let some creep ruin his night. 

\--- 

They decide to go to a small diner before going to Josh's friend Pete's party.   
“And that is why Raul sucks, and the phantom is clearly the right choice.” Tyler finishes, the group had been having an argument about The Phantom of The Opera.   
“No, your wrong Ty. Raul is amazing, and not like thirty years older than Christine.” Hayley argues.   
“He's like thirty five, at the most.” Ashley fires back. “Plus Raul is ugly.”   
“I don't really like the romance, but I really dig the aesthetic of the phantom. So if I had to choose I guess it'd be the phantom.” Lynn confesses, earning shouts from everyone at the table. Tyler quickly tuned out, distracted by the sound of the doors bell. His stomach quickly knots, it's the guy from the game, and a few other people.   
“Can we go? I want to get to Pete's party, I promised pat I'd be there early to help.” Tyler whines, quickly thinking of a lie to get out of the diner. Tyler tugs on Josh's sleeve, he really didn't want to stay here. “Please Jay, you know how I hate to break promises.”   
“Of course baby boy.” Josh replies, sliding Tyler off his lap and turning to face the group. “Ty and I are gonna head out early. We'd promised to help, you guys know where to go?” Josh asks as he stands next to Tyler.   
“No actually, where does Pe-”   
“We'll text you the info.” Tyler quickly cuts Hayley off, he doesn't want there to be any chance of the guy following them. 

\---

The party was in full swing. Music was playing, odd colored lights filled every room. Tyler was still only working in his first drink even though Josh, and many others seemed to have had several.   
“You okay babe?” Ashley asks, hopping up on the counter with Tyler. He noticed the girl used more and more pet names, the more drinks she had.   
“Yeah, you go back to Mel, I'm sure she's lonely without you.” The truth was Tyler was on edge. No one had ever done anything like that while he was wearing Josh's jacket, or when they knew Tyler and Josh were dating. Seeing him at the diner made Tyler even more nervous.   
“Baby!” Josh calls, beckoning Tyler over to him. “I'm sick of being here, let's go home.” Tyler shyly agrees, he hopes it was Josh's house they were going to. Josh's house is like a fortress, due to Mr. Dun’s career. Not to mention the several guard dogs. The moment the couple reach Josh's car Tyler is slammed against the side of it. Panic washes over him before he realizes it's just Josh.  
“Wait until we're at your house Jay.” Tyler says, before taking the keys and starting the car. 

\---

“What movie?” Josh asks, already guessing what Tyler would ask for.  
“Corpse Bride!” Tyler responds happily, returning with his arms full of snacks.   
“You got it babe.”   
Tyler flops on the couch, before dropping his arm full of snacks onto the coffee table. Then he gets back up only to return a few seconds later this time arms full of blankets and pillows. By that time Josh was already on that couch with his dog King on his lap.   
“My two favorite boys.” Tyler jokes, not even bothered that the dog had taken his usual spot. Just as the movie starts Tyler leans over to peck Josh on the lips before filling his mouth with popcorn. 

When the movie was over Tyler and King had switched spots, and the popcorn was gone.  
“You want to watch another one sweetheart?” Josh inquires, nuzzling Tyler's neck.   
“Can we watch Phantom of The Opera?” Tyler asks sleepily, he'd probably fall asleep before they even saw the phantom. Josh responds by sliding Tyler out of his lap, and putting the movie in the DVD player. Before Josh can pick Tyler up and make him more comfortable, his attention is diverted to a crash from upstairs, and all of the dogs (besides King) racing up the stairs.  
“Probably Jordan.” Josh thinks aloud, trying to calm Tyler. He knew how his boy got, the interaction between him and Jimmy probably didn't help. ‘Jimmy.’ He thinks scoffing slightly, before picking up the smaller boy, and setting him in his lap. ‘Can't believe that creep came onto Tyler.’ Josh knew Tyler felt safe here, but if there was one thing his father valued most it would be family. Family was always welcome in the Dun family, even if they were creepy dicks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall also Josh is a possessive peice of shit, and uses too many pet names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrow, this is so short, and bad lmao, I promise this has a plot line.   
> Please tell me what you think!!

When Josh decides to get up Tyler's already up too. The boy had changed into one of Josh's shirts, and they way it hung off Tyler is a sight Josh will never get sick of.   
“Morning sweetheart!” Josh greets, grabbing the smaller boy from behind making him squeak.   
“I'm about to make pancakes want any?” Tyler asks already knowing the answer. Josh nods his head before letting go of his boyfriend, after telling the boy he'd be right down he quickly changes. He walks down stairs greeted by the sight of Tyler in his shirt making pancakes with King at his feet. 

\---

Their breakfast is interrupted by a knock on the door.   
“Stay here, I've got it.” Probably one of his father's friends, Josh thinks. “Hello?” Josh asks opening the door.   
“Joshua, long time no see.”   
“What do you want Jim?” Josh couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here.   
“I just wanted to see my family.” The man replies, hands up in mock surrender. “Wanted to see if anyone would help me move.” Jimmy adds. Josh was about to reply, but was interrupted.  
“Jay? Who was it?” Tyler calls, slowly making his way into Josh's view, King was trailing right behind him. Upon seeing Jimmy, Tyler's eyes widen, and his mouth drops open, even in the safe haven that is the Dun's he had been found. “I-uh left the stove on.” Tyler mumbles before scurrying back out of view.   
“What a pretty little thing. I'm quite jealous.” Jimmy remarks a smirk forming on his face.   
“Get out of here, and don't talk to Tyler again.” Josh growls before slamming the door. Josh walks to the kitchen, to see a shaking Tyler with King whining at his feet.   
“What's wrong darling?” Josh quickly picks Tyler up, and sets him in his lap.  
“I-it was re-really scary, he was the guy fr-from the game.” Tyler sniffles, he had always been a sensitive boy, but this was quite terrifying for him.  
“He won't bug you ever again baby boy.” Josh coos, rubbing circles on Tyler's back, “Now let's get this cleaned up, and then we can go do whatever you like.” 

\---

Tyler decides that he wants to go to the mall with Ashley and Mel.   
“Joshie look how cute!” Tyler exclaims, slipping out of Josh's hold and running to one of the stores. Tyler was talking about a light blue dress, which Josh thought his boy would look darling in.   
“Do you want it darling?” Josh asks once he's reached Tyler, and pulled his boy back in his arms. “You'd look delicious in it.” He growls nipping at Tyler's ear, making him turn bright red.   
“Gross!” Ashley calls, “Get a room freaks.” She adds once she was closer. Ashley's comments only made Tyler turned redder.   
“Answer the question darling, do you want it?” Tyler shyly nods his head, picking one in his size. Once Tyler stepped out of the dressing room Josh almost lost it. His boy looked so good. The dress was sleeveless, the soft fabric clung to Tyler's chest, while it was looser at the bottom, the pleated skirt swirled around the middle of his thighs.   
“Love it!” Melanie calls happily, clapping her hands in pure delight.  
“You look darling baby boy.” Josh compliments, admiring the way Tyler's skin flushed at the compliment. “I'm definitely getting for you.”

They leave the shop Josh holding Tyler and a bag that contains his boys new dress. 

\--- 

Ashley drags them to Victoria's Secret where she insists Tyler buy a baby doll. Josh honestly can't wait to see Tyler in it, he's practically drooling just thinking about it. It's black, and pink, and the fabric is lace and satin.   
The group quickly moves, Melanie complaining about being hungry, they move to the food court. Josh volunteers to go get everyone's food, waiting for the food he feels a tap on his back. Swiftly turning around, he's greeted by Jimmy.  
“I can't wait to see that little cutie in that darling outfit.” And Josh swears he's about to punch that son of a bitch in the face.   
“What the fuck are you trying to do Jimmy?” Josh asks, grabbing onto the collar of Jimmy’s shirt.   
“I just want what I deserve, and I deserve him more than you ever will.” Jimmy sneers, grabbing Josh's hands. “You've never worked for anything, taking whatever you want, and now I'm here to get revenge, and what I want.” Josh's grip gets tighter because what's his is his.   
“Stay away from him,” Josh growls his upper lip curling. “He's mine.” Before roughly shoving the man away, and picking up the food.   
He returns to the table, the exchange still making him angry. He slides the tray on the table before sitting down, and dragging Tyler into his lap. The exchange was leaving him feeling more protective of the small boy. Josh attempts to calm himself, nuzzling his face in Tyler's neck. He can feel his anger slowly ebb away, and his mind become consumed by Tyler. He was never letting his boy go.

\---

Tyler thankfully asks to return home with Josh, which Josh couldn't say yes fast enough.   
“I can't wait to see you in that dress.” Josh comments, slipping his arms around Tyler's waist, and pulling the boy close to him.   
“Will you ever tell me what happened this morning?” Tyler asks softly, turning around to face Josh.   
“It doesn't matter baby boy, he won't ever touch you again.” Josh consoles, he would rather die before that slime ball was anywhere near his angel. Because what was Josh's was Josh's, and Joshua Dun doesn't share.


End file.
